Wife Swap: Cullen's vs Anderson's
by XxViolentEndsxX
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Emmett submitts the family to Wife Swap. How will the new mom react to being in a house full of vampires will she survive. Or will they slowly bring her to the breaking point. How will the cullens be without Esme. No Jacob imprint.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. ****ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Hi this is my first story so can you be really gentle with me. please give me feed back on if you like it or not it would really help me out. sorry for any mistakes i'm trying really hard**

* * *

WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

**Esme**

I knew something was wrong, I can feel it. Alice is more hyper than usual; she's been jumping of the walls all week long I thought it was because there was a sale all week long. Every one in the house was acting wrong. Edward took Bella and Nessie out the house and when I asked why he said I would find out soon.

I went out to get the mail. Then I saw a letter addressed to Carlisle from wife swap. I turned around to see Alice with a big smile on her face. It was her Idea I'm sure of it. Now I know why Edward took them.

"ALICE! What did you do!" I yelled at her but she just kept that same smile on the whole time. Than ran laughing at something.

"Carlisle, you have mail and I'm pretty sure our kids had something to do with it." I said while running back into the house. He looked up confused, so I put the envelop in his hands.

"KIDS, GET DOWN HERE!" he shouted and as soon as he was done there were four vampires looking really happy. Alice just bouncing from her spot, with jasper trying to hold her down.

"Why don't you open it Daddy" Alice nearly screamed. He took a breath and opened it then read it out loud.

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_We are happy to inform you that you have been chosen as a family for the next episode of Wife Swap. We enjoyed your interesting video that you sended us. The limo will be there next week September.30__th__, at 7am to pick up Esme. And get you guys all set up. We look forward to shooting. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Wife Swap Team_

"You signed us up for wife swap!" Carlisle yelled, they all flinched at that sound just then Edward, Bella and Renesmee came in.

"Told you, you would find out" Edward said as said as he pulled Nessie and Bella on the couch with him. He should have warned me a lot more.

"Where is the video?" Carlisle asked, regaining his calmness.

Emmet ran up stairs and was out of site then he was back with a DVD. He put it in and we waited for it to play.

"_Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my submission to wife swap."_

"Emmett I do not sound like that!" Carlisle growled. Emmett just sat there like a kid on Christmas day waiting for us to watch a video that he made. The video switched to a scene when I was cleaning up the mess that Emmett made when he came home from fighting with jasper in the forest.

"_Here is my wife Esme. She loves to take care of our children and make sure the have every thing they need at all times. She cooks, cleans and is an amazing mother."_

Then it changed to Edward. He was sitting with Bella at the piano. Playing her lullaby.

"_This is Edward. He was the first the became part of our family when he was ten. His parents were in a car crash that he barley made it out of. He is now 24 and he does not like to bring up his parents and now see Esme and me as he parents. He has a love a for music and loves to play his piano. Next to him is his wife Bella who we also adopted but we'll get to that later on."_

"Emmett I don't look a day over17. How could I possibly pass for 24?" Edward didn't look to please that he now had to pose as the oldest.

"Well I knew you would want nessie to still be your daughter. And I couldn't say that you guys had a child when you look 17. So I made you and Bella seem the oldest out of us so nessie could be your daughter and it wouldn't look weird." Emmett said as if it was the easiest thing.

It then changed to Rosalie who was looking threw a magazine.

"_This is Rosalie she was the second to come to our family. I will now speak of what happened to her per her request. She can be mean at times but only if you get her piss her off but other than that she is very sweet. _

It switched to Alice and jasper sitting reading in their.

"_Jasper is Rosalie's biological brother. He as same as her would rather not talk about their past. He made a connection with Alice. Who we adopted after her parents left her at the hospital when she was 14. She has a passion for shopping so you could expect a shopping trip every day."_

It then turned to Emmett watching TV.

"_Emmett he joined us after Rosalie and made an immediate connection with her and they have been together since."_

It then turned to Edward, Bella, and Nessie outside.

"_Last is Bella, she came to our family last, she and Edward became close and ended up getting married. Not long after having a daughter which they named renesmee but we call nessie who is now 3. Well that's all, please consider us for wife swap."_

We all sat there, Emmett was the first to break the silence

"Well?"

"I think you did a nice job but I still don't get why you sent the video in." Carlisle said looking calm for the first time since he got home.

"I was bored and thought it would be fun to have a human in the house. I saw the address when I was watching it and thought I would make one and see if we get accepted. I didn't think we would but yea." Emmett said.

"Ok well we'll have to make rules Edward and Bella since you don't attend school anyways you'll be home with nessie. While Emmett rose, Alice and jasper are at school. An I'll still go to work." Carlisle said.

Everyone seemed happy with that but me. I'll miss my family even if it will just be a week that I won't be here. I guesse ill just have to deal with it.

* * *

**Sooooo... what ya think? I promise next time it will be longer it' just something to get started off of right now. Please hit that button you know the one that says review, would mean alot to me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. EVERYTHING GOES TO SM**

**HI! i got another chapter done! I just want to thank everyone who read the story and reviewed it. It means so much to me. I hope you like the chapter. =)**

* * *

WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something New**

**Erica Anderson**

I was coming home from picking the kids up and I stopped at the mail box. I was looking for a letter from Wife Swap. I submitted us because my family is perfect. With my husband John and our three kids. Anthony, Samantha and John Jr. I know there's no one! Who could be more perfect? My children were well behaved and listen and did what ever they were told. My husband had a nice job as a lawyer while I was a stay at home mom.

I opened the box and looked through the mail most of it was junk mail until I saw the envelop with my husbands name on it and said _Wife Swap_ on the top. I was beaming with joy and excitement. I pulled the car into my two story house and got out the car and helped out the kids. We walked in to the house.

"JOHN!" he came out his office eyes huge.

"Yes, Erica" he looked confused until I held up the envelop. A smile came to his face. The kids looked up as well and they all cheered. We read the letter and ate dinner. Then all the children went to do their homework and chores. Later that night John and I were lying in bed.

"How do you think the other family is?" John asked. I honestly haven't thought about it so I took some time to answer. When I answered my answer was completely true.

"I don't know. Probably don't have a decent home. The mother doesn't take care of the children right and is barley home. The father is never there. Maybe have 2 kids. I might have to teach them a thing or two about respect." I hoped the family was like this so I could show them how perfect my family was.

"Yeah maybe they'll be like that." He said with this kind of far off look.

**Anthony Anderson**

To really tell you the truth I was happy my mom was going to a new family for a week. I'll be there shouting "Now don't come back ya hear!" it's not that I don't love my mom it's just that she's very strict. I'm 13, while all my friend are outside with their girlfriends and going to the movies with the guys and riding bikes. I was stuck in my house doing chores, learning piano and baby sitting.

I may be the oldest but Sam is only 2 years younger than me she could baby sit little John but no it always me. It's Anthony this and Anthony that some time I just want to say SHUT THE HELL UP! But of course being in the family that I'm in, I'm not suppose to curse. Well fan-freaking-tastic, my sister same is 11 but very smart. She's daddy little girl while John Jr. or Little John as I call him is 7.

I was walking in the hall after doing my chores when Sam stopped me in the hallway.

"Hey Sammy" she hated when I called her that I don't know why I liked it, it fit her well. She smiled up at me until she heard the name I used then she smiled at me again but not the same smile as before.

"Hi Ant" the one name I hated. She use to call me that when she was little because she couldn't fully say Anthony so she was calling me ant until she was like 7. Now she does it to annoy me and how she succeeds.

"How do you feel about mom not being here? I mean I bet that you'll miss her. " I wanted to see what she had to say about this cause she always complained about how mom wont let her friends com over and how mom wont let her go to her friends birthday party.

"Well yeah I'll miss mommy, but it'll be nice to see how the new mommy is. Like if she's as strict as her or not" yeah your not the only one kid.

**Erica**

Today was the day that I said goodbye to my family. I got hugs and kisses and a bunch of I love yours. Then I got in the limo and we drove away from my family. I sat there thinking of how this family could be. How the house looked liked and what they did in their free time.

I got off the plane and got into another limo as we to the house. It took about an hour when I finally saw we were coming near some houses but as we passed them the land grew larger like no one lived miles from here. He finally pulled into a drive were I saw this huge three story house made mostly out of glass. I got out the limo and looked around looked like the house was around the woods.

I walked to the front door and opened it. There was a big flat screen TV surrounded by videos and games. I walked to the kitchen and found a not from the mom.

_Dear New Mom,_

_Welcome to the Cullen household. My husband Carlisle have adopted 6 children and all of them live in the house. We have Edward who is 24 we adopted him first when he was 10 and his parents got in a car crash. He has kind of a copper shade hair color and he is very sarcastic but he's very respectful. H is married and has a daughter which ill explain later._

_Next is Rosalie she is 19 along with her brother Jasper. They have the same shade of blond hair so it won't be hard to know who they are. They both don't enjoy speaking about there past so I will not talk about it. Rosalie is a very lovely girl once you get to know her. Just don't push her buttons. _

_Jasper is very different he is very quiet at times and is very to himself. We have Emmett who is also 19. He has dark brown hair. He may look a little scarier the first time you see him but when you get to know him he's a huge teddy bear. _

_We have Alice who is short but very hyper. She has short black hair and is very hard to miss. She is the youngest and she is 17. And we have Bella, she has long brown hair and was the last one we adopted she is 24._

_Since our kids are not related by blood we let them date Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella are acutely married and have a daughter named Renesmee who is 3. The schedule is that I wake up at 6am to get up Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie so they can get ready for school. Carlisle should be out the house by then at work. Edward and Bella stay home with Nessie so I usually am with them or clean the house. Well that's all I hope you enjoy your stay._

_Sincerely,_

_Esme Cullen._

I can't believe they let there children date. Just as I finished looking around the house I heard a car pull up the drive way. All I could think was _This is it you meeting them._ I walked out the front door and was stunned at what I saw a man got out the front seat of the red BMW had blond hair and didn't look a day over 30. Next got out was another blond boy but he was lanky but had some muscle. From the back seat was a man with huge muscles and had a grin in hi face as he helped out a stunning blond. She looked like a supermodel with her curves what shocked me the most was that she was glaring at me. And last came a pixie who was jumping in her spot.

The big one grinned at me and charged grabbing me in his arms and spinning me around I was pretty sure I was going to be sick any second

"HI NEW MOMMY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and his voice was loud I'm pretty sure I heard the whole forest shake from the impact.

"Emmett put her down!" yelled who I was assuming the father. Emmett put me down but I was a little wobbly on my feet so I feel on my ass. Emmett's booming laughter rang through the forest. He helped me up after he was threw with his laughing fit.

"Sorry about that… I'm Carlisle Cullen and you're the new mom." Said the blond god. Smiling at apologetically.

"Um… yes, I'm Erica Andersons." I said feeling completely embarrassed.

"Hi, I'm Alice and that's Jasper it's _REALLY_ nice to meet you." Said the pixie looking girl. With the blond boy.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Jasper said with a slight southern accent.

"I AM EMMETT YOUR LEADER!" said Emmett even though I knew who he was. But since I didn't expect him to say it I still jumped. He looked at me with humor in his eyes like he was enjoying me being really scared. The stunning blond just glared at me harder and made me shrink back under her forceful stare.

"I'm Rosalie and I suggest you move out my way" she said coldly as she pushed me aside and stormed threw the front door. Just as a Silver Volvo came down the Driveway. I turned just as the door to the driver side opened and revealed this gorgeous Man. He had a strange type of copper hair. And remembering from the not I pinned pointed him as Edward. A sexy looking Greek god I wonder if he was good in bed.

He grimaced at me like he had just heard what I thought. He rounded the car to the passenger seat to help out somebody. I looked as she got out. She had long mahogany that went down to her back and she looked at me like she could she threw me. As she got out Edward opened the back door and help out a girl who looked about three and she had the same hair as Edward. She looked like both Edward and the girl who I now knew was Bella. They walked up and stopped with the rest of the family. Just as Edward handed Bella the little girl Emmett pounced on him.

"EDDIE'S HOME!" he yelled again at the top of his lungs. Edward yanked and tried to get Emmett off of him but he wouldn't budge.

"Emmett get the heck off me!" he said and again I just stood watching. His voice was like melted chocolate. Rich and smooth, really how was he in bed?

Emmett finally got off of him and let him stand. He looked at me looking slightly embarrassed, maybe from what just happened?

"Hello, I'm Edward. This is Bella and our daughter Renesmee." He said he looked like he was in a rush to get away. But she should stay but he could take Bella and his daughter who's name I forgot away and let us have some alone time. He snorted at something and whispered something in Bella's ear. She turned to glare at me. Okay ill back off.

_When pigs fly_

"Hello, I'm Erica." He nodded and led Bella in the house the rest following him in.

This was going to be a long week.

_NO SHIT REALLY!_

**AGAIN THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, TheTalesOfBrandonAndRainer,BlackRose089, and Team Bella and Edward Luva and the person who did not put their name on the review. I am happy that this is doing well and that people want more. Soooooo... ya kno there a button down there and it's not that hard to miss it says Review... Yep that one can you maybe click it. Thanks for Reading. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!... i wish i did but i don't. it all belongs to SM**

**HEY! i am Back with another chapter. this chapter might be boring idk. I'm just warning you. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's

**Chapter 3: Different **

**Esme**

"Don't worry Esme I packed you 6 bags. 4 bags are filled with clothes that I hand picked for each day of the week. 1 has make up and the other has hair supplies. It wont be that hard to figure." Alice said giving me a lay out of what I needed for when I got to the new family's home. It seemed really u necessary I was only going to be gone for a week there was no reason for the whole 5 bags.

"Alice, I don't think that I real-"I was cut off by Edward who I suspected, heard what Alice was going to say.

"Esme, don't fight the pixie, if you don't she going to go there with you just to make sure you take it all." Edward said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Be quiet Edward, I wouldn't do that" Alice said as she glared at him with her hands clenched into fist. She always did that when she tried to lie but of course we had Edward who knew when she was lying and now probably yelling at him through her mind.

Edward snickered "yeah Alice I'm _so sure_ you wouldn't do that" his voice dripping with sarcasm. He barked out a laugh to something I didn't hear and pushed off the frame and turned right out of the room.

"Come on Esme the limo will be here in 2 minutes." Alice said as she grabbed 2 of the bags while Emmett came and took the other 3. I followed them down stairs giving everyone in my family a hug. And stopped to giving Carlisle a kiss before going into the limo.

I stepped out of the limo to a two story house. I walked up the steps and went through the door. I saw a small screen TV not like the huge one we had at the house. I went to the coffee table and found a note.

_Dear New Mom,_

_Hello, welcome to my home. _

_I and my husband have 3 children. Anthony who is who is 11 and John Jr. who is the youngest at 7._

_I wake up at 6 to wake up Anthony than around 7 to wake up Sam and john. I drive them all to school. Than I pick them up. And take them to their activity's Anthony has piano Sam has dance and john has baseball._

_When they get home the should immediately start there chores. Which they know what they are. About that time john gets home from his job and will go to his study until dinner. After dinner the children should have they're homework done and getting ready to wash up for bed. An making sure that they say a prayer_

_On Sundays we go to church. We have a dress code in the house for when they got to church and school. Shirts have to cover their bottoms and for Sam her skirts have to hit below her knees. To church boys have to wear a bottom down white shirt and black bottoms._

_If you need any other questions you can ask my husband. I hope you have a nice stay at the Anderson house hold._

_Sincerely,_

_Erica Anderson _

Well this family was surely strict. I took time to look around the house a little. It was small to the house we had a 5 bedroom and 2 bathroom home. I walked down stairs and sat down in the living room it was not very much space. 2 couches and 1 arm chair around a coffee table in front of the TV.

After about 30 minutes I heard a car pull up the drive way. I heard 4 people getting out and walking to the door. I got up when I heard it open; I looked up and saw a man with light brown hair and blue eyes looking at me.

"Hello I'm John. You must be the new mom." He said a little breathless. I heard his heart beat quicken. I then took the time to look at the children. A boy around 13 which I guess was Anthony had hazel eyes and brown hair darker than his fathers. Samantha had blond hair and dark blue eyes that had a sparkle to them. An last was little John Jr. who had light brown hair but blue eyes. A lighter shade than his sister

"Yes, I'm Esme Cullen." I said.

Samantha was the first to speak, he dark blue still shining.

"Hi, I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam." She said a bit shyly. But she also had a small smile of her sweet looking face. I guess seeing as his big sister had the courage to talk to me he did to.

"I'm John, but every one calls me Little John." He said with a grin. He was missing one of his front teeth so it gave him very sweet and funny smile.

"I'm Anthony; it's nice to meet you." He said with no emotion on his face.

"It's very nice to meet you all." I said with a smile

They went to they're regular business as they would have done if I was not here. When it was dinner time and they asked if I wanted anything to eat I politely said no than you which might have made them a little curious.

We sat around the coffee table when john Sr. started asking questions.

"Uh Esme… how many kids do you have?" he said as if he was embarrassed to be asking. It was a sudden question that I didn't expect.

"Uh well my husband and I adopted 6 kids. And we also have one grandchild." I said making sure to add the things that he wanted to now but couldn't say.

"6, what are they're names and how old are they?" said little John. His big blue eyes showed depths of curiosity. That I couldn't say no to him.

"well my oldest is Edward he' 24 and he is married to Bella she is 24 also we also adopted her. And they gave me a granddaughter named Renesmee who is 3. I also have Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett who are 19 and my youngest Alice is 17." I said to him.

"24? Then how old are you?" said Sam in disbelief. I thought of this and since Edward was 24. I could pose as if I was in my mid thirties.

"Samantha! It is rude to ask people there age." He father scowled at her.

"No, no it's alright. I'm 36. We adopted Edward when we were 22. We always wanted a child and didn't really fit in to the whole partying scene so we were parents. It fit for us both and we enjoyed being able to have Edward as part of our family." I said

After that all the questions were done. The kids went to bed as did John. I went to the guest room and sat on the bed. I wonder how the new mom was doing with my family.

**Edward**

I was sitting in the living room with a sleeping Nessie on my lap. Bella was with Alice and Rosalie Talking about clothes when I hear a voice com to my mind.

_Oh My God! He is so HOT… Focus Erica you have a husband and 3 children._

Yes Erica _3_! And you're trying to get a guy that is 19 years younger than you who also has a daughter and a wife.

I could hear her footsteps getting closer she was hoping to get to talk to me. I cringed at the thought of really speaking to her. One word out of my mouth and she practically melts at my feet.

Just as she was about to walk in the room. Bella was at my side giving me a knowing smile.

_You're lucky Edward I could have just let that crazy women come. Be happy you really have me!_ Alice thought. I just laughed at her.

"Hello love." I said just as a few seconds before Erica came in.

"Hey, looks like someones had a long day. Would you like to come and put her in bed." She said as she slipped her hand in mine. Intertwining our fingers, I brought them up to my lips to kiss the back of her hand.

_REALLY! There are actually people who don't want to see this. She's not even that pretty really._

Erica's thought busted into my head. And were getting annoying. Just to piss her off a lot more. I looked Bella deeply in the eyes and leaned in to capture her lips in mine. It continued until I heard a throat clear from behind us. I smirked but hid it as I put my face into Bella's hair. I turned my eyes to Erica.

"Yes?" I asked with annoyance clear as day in my voice.

"Um. Nothing I just over heard how… you were going to take your daughter to bed and I was thinking you should do it… now." she said completely flustered. I could hear Alice's quiet giggle from up stairs as well as Jasper's chuckle.

_Real nice Erica you just embarrassed you self!_

"Yes we were actually" I said as I got up laying Nessie's head on my shoulder and grabbed Bella's and we were off to my old room.

**Alice**

I was sitting with jasper in our room when suddenly I got a vision.

"_FIRE AWAY!" Emmett yelled._

_Paint balls were flying all for one target and once all of them caught up with that target all you heard was…_

"_AHHHHHHHHH! STOP! STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" yelled Erica._

_She was a funny sight to see her blond hair was covered in green and blue paint balls. While her clothes look like a rainbow threw up on them._

"_Oh nothing just our annual Cullen paint ball fight." Emmett said as if it was no big deal._

"_Since when!" she screamed_

"_Since Today" Emmett said while he busted out laughing._

I grinned.

Jasper, felling my emotions looked at me confused.

"How do you feel about a little Cullen Family Paint ball?" I said evilly

I could hear Edward chuckle just as Emmett's heavy footsteps cam down towards Jasper's and I room. I looked up to see him grinning.

"Did I hear some one say paint ball?" Emmett asked. I nodded

"Well I look forward to this." He said while his booming laugh vibrated through the whole house. Oh he wasn't the only one.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed another chapter. The next one should be up sometime next week. thanks for reviewing also, It means a lot to me. So on that note.. you know how i just said something about reviewing... um could you maybe click the button down there... yea thats the one hehe. Luv you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. It would be my dream.**

**I know I said I was going to put this up during the week but i have 3 test and a project due so i wont be able to update until next week. So please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Erica**

I heard the alarm go off signaling that it was time to get ready. I got up half a sleep and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done I put my clothes on and got ready to wake up the Kids. I don't understand why they just don't get up by them selves. They have alarms use them, there old enough.

_That's because the mom baby's them. She even cleans up there messes._

I opened the door then I heard Emmett yell

"FIRE AWAY!"

Paint balls came flying at me, hitting me. I was too shocked to scream at first but I noticed what was happening.

"AHHHHHHHH! STOP! STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled once they stopped.

I saw Alice, Jasper and Rosalie on my left. Edward and Bella on my right and Emmett in front of me. All of which were laughing at me. I looked down at myself, my clothes were covered and my once blond hair had blue and green paint in it.

"Oh nothing just a little Cullen Family paint ball." Emmett said as if this was a everyday thing.

"Since when?" I asked surely this wasn't an everyday thing.

"Since Today" he said while busting out laughing again.

He laugh rang through the whole house. I then noticed that Carlisle wasn't here.

"Where's your father?" I asked, they all looked at each other. Then back at me. Well Rosalie glared at me.

"He left for work about a half an hour ago ma'am" said jasper.

"Oh well, ill be sure to tell him about this when I get back. Stay here ill be right back!" I said as I went back in my room to change. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I was fully covered in paint balls. Oh those little brats better wait when its time to change the rules, I'm going to make there lives Hell!

I was changed and walked outside of course no one was there but I heard noise down stairs. So I went down the steps and saw Bella and Edward getting their daughter food.

"But Daddy, I don't like this!" she said with a small pout. I was surprised by the way she talked considering her age.

"I know sweetie, but just try it" he said as he pushed a plate of eggs towards her. She just shook her head no and jumped down from the chair and ran to her mother's arms.

"Momma _please_, it looks yucky I don't want it." She said with a stern look.

Bella looked at Edward; he just shook his head as if to say he gives up.

"Nessie, it's not that bad I promise. If you finish it, I promise daddy and I will take you to the meadow." She said

"Ok" she said as she jumped out her mother's arms and went to the plate of eggs and started to eat them. Bella and Edward looked pleased that she was really eating them. Edward sat at the chair across from her and Bella sat on her lap. I decided then to make my presence known. I walked in the kitchen and noticed a plate on the stove. It had bacon, eggs and toast.

"I made a plate for you, I didn't know what you liked so I made what we had here" Bella said not even looking at me her eyes were locked with Edward. It looked like such an intimate moment it made want to look away.

"Uh, thanks." I said as I started to eat. It was really good. There daughter looked at me with curious eyes as I started to eat. It made me feel self conscious. Even though she was 3 years old.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked

"They went to school, but we have strict orders from Alice to take you shopping because she thinks and quote 'That her clothes are ugly and she won't be around us like that.' So we are going to the mall if that's alright with you" Edward said. I could hear some form of annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah, that's fine what time are we leaving?" I said. I thought my clothes were fine. They were comfortable and I liked the way they looked.

"Right after you finish." Bella said as she got up and took Renesmee's plate. While Edward went with Renesmee to get her coat on. I looked down and saw I was done; she took my plate before I could protest. She gave me a little smile. I went to the living room to get my jacket because it was a little cold out side. Once everyone had there jacket on we headed out to the car. I got in the back with Renesmee.

We were at the mall in record time because of Edwards crazy driving. Ii was not use to it so it scared me to no end. Bella saw that and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm driving next time Edward. Look at her Edward she looks as if she's about to piss in her pants." She said as she helped me stand since I was frozen in my spot.

"It's not my fault she couldn't take the way I drive she did well for a first timer. Better than you. She didn't scream at me at least" he said while holding Renesmee. We shopped all over the mall and got me a new wardrobe. They warned me that when I got home I wouldn't have any clothes. When I asked why they just answered 'Alice.' Maybe this family isn't so bad, well the 2 oldest and their daughter.

**Samantha **

I woke up in the morning to the smell of pancakes. I ran down stairs with my brothers hot on my heels. Daddy already left for work, once we got to the kitchen we saw Esme making us pancakes, eggs and bacon. There was also fruits and orange juice

She looked up at us and smiled, I really liked her. Her family was lucky to have a nice mommy like her.

"You guys hungry? Go ahead pick what ever you want there's enough." She said with an amused smile as we stood there.

Of course I ran straight to the table to and we dug in. once we were done all the food that had been there was gone. We went to get ready for school I then noticed that my mom would pick out what I would wear. I went down stairs to find Esme sitting on the couch putting our lunch into our school bags.

"Esme?" I asked

She looked up at me with a questioning look. I was guessing to why I was still in my pajamas.

"Yes Sam?"

"Um… well my mom usually picks out my clothes so I don't know what to wear." I said slightly embarrassed.

She smiled and walked up stairs with me and picked out black jeans, a pink shirt and black flats. She did my hair in a side ponytail and put a black head band on my head. It wasn't cold here so there was no need for a jacket.

My brothers and I got in the car and we headed of to school the day was better. All my friends complimented on how pretty my hair looked. Other than that school went the way it had. I just couldn't wait to get home and see Esme.

**John Sr.**

Esme was different than my wife. She seemed more loving and I could tell she wasn't strict. She was only 36. Which was younger than me but all her kids were in there teens and she was even a grandmother.

I was sitting in my office doing paper work for my next case when the phone.

"John Anderson speaking." I said

"Hi john, it's Esme I was wondering what you might want for dinner. I have no idea what to make." She said in a sweet voice.

"Um… how about a taco night" I said the first thing that came into my head. It sounded kind of good. I hadn't had tacos in the past two years seemed like something I wanted to have again.

"Sure, I'll see you when you get home." She said before she hung up.

I sat back in my chair thinking. What was Erica doing at this moment? I really missed her.

I can't wait for this week to be over.

* * *

**I know it's kind of sort. It's 3 in the morning and im super tired, thanks to those of you that read, review and favorite my story. um i love you all. OH and me and my friend were talking as a joke an i kind of have a negitive mind so My best friend is BlackRose089 and when she says i love you dont take it seriously. we had this talk and i know she is going to read this so yea she doesnt want you to think of it that way, just a best frirnd love. Hehe... again i'm sorry i wont be able to update for a week, but whne i have test the computer is off limits to me. Love you! can you review i would really love it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward: Say it...**

**Me: No!**

**Edward: Come on... please**

**Me: Fine i don't own Twilight * starts sobbing ***

**Hey, What's this I see... Another Chapter... No couldn't be. I dont know why but im a little hyper and weird today. Or thats what my friends say, anyway i got this chapter hope you like it. There's only a few more Chapters to go and then it would be done. Im working really hard on my other story so bear with me if i dont update often.**

**Let the story begin...**

* * *

WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rule Change**

**Erica**

I woke up in the morning feeling joyful. Today was the day that the rules would change; I thought the two older kids were nice. Boy was I wrong. I might have gone into Bella and Edwards rooms when she was out with Renesmee. Oh did I mention that Edward was in there.

_I walked in and saw a bed, I looked and saw a shelve with hundreds of CD's. I heard the shower running… I could only imagine him there_

_Six pack abs, strong shoulders… water running down his chest till it reached his…_

STOP! Again you're married.

_Right so I decided to go to the shelve and look around… there were picture of Bella and him on there wedding day. Then one of them holding there daughter when she was younger and more… but that's all I got up to when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Edward and his shirt less beauty walking out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. Annoyance written all over his face._

"_Erica, what are you doing here?" He said. His voice was rough and his eyes were narrowed. He didn't know how hot he was; I looked at him but was distracted by his chest. I must have been staring for a while because he clears his throat. I blush and look down._

"_I think you should leave, now." He motioned to the door. But I took a step closer to him. He backs up in response. It went like that until our chests were pressed together and he was backed into the wall. His hand went up to my shoulders and he tried to push me away as gently as he could. But I wasn't having that so I leaned up our lips almost touching as he tried to back away… then the door opened and the screaming started._

"_What the HELL! Get away from my Husband!" the voice shouted, before I could respond. I was pushed with so much force it hurt. I looked up to see a __**VERY**__ angry Bella and Edward. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you, your married and have kids and your trying to kiss my _

_Husband!" she spat at me, I got angry because she had no right to talk to me liked that. So I decided to lie._

"_Watch who your talking to and for your information. He was trying to kiss me, it just show that you do nothing for him and that it's me he is looking for." I sneered. She looked furious, but it wasn't her who responded._

"_Are you fucking mental! I didn't try to kiss you, you came up here and when I tried to tell you to leave you didn't listen. So don't try and lie because you fucking know that I didn't try to go near you. I have a wife and daughter who make me happy. So if you could please leave now… you have already caused enough trouble." He said he voice was like steel._

_I turned around and was about to go out the door when I saw everyone else at the door glaring at me. Including Bella and Edward's daughter. I looked down and was out of the room._

Ever since that day, my life has been hell. They go out of there way just to be rude and torture me. But today that will change. I never notice how they dressed until recently. There clothes are tight and short. Alice spends to much time shopping. And Emmett and Rosalie, lets just say they keep each other great company.

_I was walking down the hall, since I couldn't sleep. I passed all the doors on the way to mines. When I heard moaning coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room. I just let it pass until I heard._

"_Emmett, baby… ugh!" I heard sheets moving. And the bed creaking._

"_Rosie! Ugh…" I opened the door and took in the sight before me. Emmett was lying down with Rosalie on top of him. They didn't know I was coming so when the door opened the reached to grab the sheets._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON?" I screamed. I guess I was that loud that I heard 5 people stop behind me. I looked to see Alice and Bella in really short night gowns. While Edward and Jasper had on pajama bottoms and that's it. Carlisle had pajama shirt and pants on. All of them had shocked looks on there faces._

_Then they all busted out laughing. I was livid and had enough. I couldn't believe Carlisle would let the kids have sex in the house._

"_I said what's going on!" I said firmer._

"_Well I don't know, I'm betting there having a debate about world history." Edward said. _

_I turned to glare at him but he didn't seem face him._

"_Will you all get out!" Emmett said as he threw a pillow. Everyone ducked, except me. It hit me square in the face with force that I fell to the ground. I heard everyone laugh as I got up. I walked the rest of the way to my room and slammed the door. I was officially in hell._

I walked down stairs to see everyone down stairs the wouldn't have to be at school for another hour and Carlisle didn't have to be to work for half an Hour. No one looked up when I came in; it was like I wasn't even there. Renesmee was still asleep so this was a good time to get thins done.

"Family Meeting!" I said, with excitement. Everyone turned to glare at me, but got up and made there way to the dining room table. Once everyone was seated I looked around before speaking.

"Well, today is the day the rules get changed. So rule number one, There will be no more shopping until I'm out of the house so I need you all to hand over your credit cards." I said with an evil smile.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU ARE NOT TAKING AWAY MY BABIES!" Alice shouted. I looked at Carlisle; he sighed and looked at Alice. I could tell from that moment that she was a daddy's girl.

"Alice just gives her the credit cards. You'll have them back again in 3 days." He said.

Alice looked at him with a frown but she nodded anyway.

In the end I got 5 cards from Edward and Jasper, 3 from Bella and 9 from Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle got to keep his since he's the father. Even though he never acts like it.

"Second rule… No sex." I said and I still had my evil grin in place. They shouldn't be allowed to have sex. It's just not right.

"What! I'm _Married_ I'm allowed to. You can't take that away from me!" Edward growled. He was livid and the others could see it and I just kept the smug smile on my face.

"When I say no sex I mean _NO sex._" I said "and last the third rule. I will be picking out your clothes and you will be changing rooms. Emmett, Edward and Jasper will be in Jasper and Alice's room, Alice and Rosalie will be in Rosalie and Emmett's room, Bella and Renesmee will be in Edward and Bella's room." I said. I knew if I let them stay in the same room they were bond to go against the rules.

"That's no fair! CARLISLE!" they yelled at the same time. He just sighed and shook him head in deflate. They all huffed and went up stairs. I was kind of enjoying this whole new role.

**Esme**

Today was the day were the rules had to be changed there really wasn't that many for this family. So it would be fairly easy.

Everyone was down stairs so I went and sat down with them.

"Ok so you guys now you know today are the day I change the rules." I said, they all nodded. " Ok, well it seems that that the kids are not enjoying there after school activities so until I leave you guys wont have to go do that or chores." I said. All 3 had huge smiles on there faces. Just not John Sr.

"That's an every day thing for them they can't just miss it." He said through clenched teeth.

"Well I already cleared it with the school and I will be leaving in 3 days, I'm sure they wont miss out on anything. And the other rule is that you should be spending more time with your kids not inside you office doing god knows what. Which is why the day before I leave we are having a family night" I said all the kids were happy. But John just stalked out the room.

These last few days might be the hardest.

* * *

**Thank you for reading... Review Please it would really make my day... WOW i am in the rhyming mode today. Anyway thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Hi! this is out a little later than i wanted it to be... but i have it now and i hope you guys enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's

* * *

**Chapter 6: Survive **

**Edward**

I really hated that freaking women, she comes into my room expecting to try and seduce me. Then she try's to lie to Bella's face and she was certain Bella would believe her, and then she would be mad at me. But she didn't factor in Alice.

Now I was switching rooms, I don't get why I can't just stay in my room. I mean I'm married I'm allowed to have sex if I wanted to, but its not like me and Bella get any time for that because we have Renesmee. I took 3 days worth of clothes to Jasper and Alice's room. Where Emmett was sitting on the floor playing video games.

"I really hate this, why is she such a bitch" Emmett said. His eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"I don't know but it seems she thinks were too young to have sex. Even if I am married she believes that even being married at a young age, I shouldn't have a child." I said as I sat down on the floor.

We sat there for about a while till it was time for them to get ready to go to school, Emmett staring at the TV, Jasper reading one of his history books and me writing in my journal. That's when I heard Renesmee waking up, I was always there when she got up and I wasn't going to change that now because the bitch of a mom said I wasn't allowed in my own room.

_Daddy… where are you?_

I put my journal down and got up, and walked towards my room. Just as I got there I saw Erica blocking my way. I could have easily pushed out of the way, but I let her stand there like she thought she was in charged. The lady was seriously getting on my nerves with her thoughts.

Me and her in bed, me and her in the shower, me kissing her with force. I was really getting nauseated.

"Where do you think your going? You are not allowed to go into your room." She said she glared at me, which was the complete opposite of her thoughts. I glared right back at her which made her shrink back a little in fear.

"I am going to go see my daughter and wife. Now if you would kindly move out of the way so I can see them." I said through gritted teeth.

She didn't move and I was seriously considering just knocking her out of the way. But just then my bedroom door opened and out ran my daughter straight into my arms.

"Daddy! I woke up you weren't there, then I asked momma if I could go see you cause she said you were in auntie Alice and uncle Jazz's room." She said as she looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes. I always got lost in them because I always remember Bella's eyes when she was human.

"Yeah sorry about not being there princess, but I had to switch rooms for a little while. But don't worry I'll be backing no time." I said. I looked up and saw Bella looking at me with a smile.

"We're leaving for school" Alice said as she grabbed Renesmee from my arms and hugged her. They were all wearing the clothes Erica had picked out for them; Emmett and Jasper were in button down shirts and black pants. While Rosalie and Alice were in button down shirts as well, but they were wearing black skirts that went down to there knee and wearing flats. She was passed around from everyone getting hugs and they all left as well as Carlisle.

I took Nessie to get breakfast while Bella went to up stairs, even though we didn't go to school Erica said we still had to wear the clothes excluded from Renesmee. I got Renesmee a cup of blood, no one was around and she wasn't enjoying human food.

I hoped the next 3 days past without trouble because I cant take another minute with this lady. She was annoying everyone in the family including Renesmee which was partly shocking. But she was mostly annoying me with her thoughts, even if she didn't now I cold hear them they were still gross. I don't think I can survive much longer.

**Erica **

I couldn't take this place, the kids were rude and were apparently babied by there mother. I mean who in here right mind would want to clean up after 8 people. And I get there adopted but why would you want to date your sister or brother, let alone marry them and have a child.

I'm betting that the baby wasn't planned and Edward wanted o divorce Bella but them she got pregnant and he had to stay around. He doesn't seem happy with the life he has and I'm pretty sure I could make up for that.

Because write now I don't care if I'm married, he is pure sex on legs and I want him to be mine. Bella doesn't seem to care for him I barley see them around. I looked at the clock and it was 12, Edward had put his daughter to bed for a nap.

I heard piano music playing from up stairs and walked up there until I ended up in Edward's room. I looked in ad saw him and Bella sitting on the bench. While he played a beautiful melody. I could just imagine what we could do to that piano… lots and lots of things when you think about. I was caught up in my thoughts until I heard the music stop and I looked up just in time to see Edward grab the back of Bella's neck bringing her mouth to his. The kiss started out fine that I wasn't going to break it up until it became hair tugging and moaning.

"Hey! I said that you weren't supposed to be starting anything. Remember kissing leads to having sex and I don't want that in the house. So move apart." I said with a warning tone.

Edward moved away from Bella with a groan and turned to glare at me. He got up and dragged Bella up from the seat he picked up their daughter and down the stairs as he got all there jackets.

"WERE YOU GOING?" I yelled and noticed that I woke up Rensemee not that I cared really.

"Out, we will be back before the others don't worry your little blond head." He said angrily and with that they were out the door. I stood staring at the door after it was slammed shut. What the hell just happened?

_Oh what do you think you idiot, they left!_

Oh they were in trouble when they got back. I really need some help.

**Emmett**

School was boring as hell, it gets that way when you've been here spout a hundred times and know what the things they're teaching are. So to make good use of my time I decided to think of ways to crack the evil witch.

I could tell she was at her breaking point and would go crazy sometime soon. Maybe I could put some bugs in her food or even better in her bed. Or I could die her hair purple with pink highlights.

"Emmett that might work in more ways than you know, I like the idea but we need to see how to do it with out her noticing." Alice said. She must have had a vision of what I was planning to do.

I just wanted to get back at her because she took away my sexy time with Rosie, I mean I live on that. I look forward to it it's the best part of being a vampire; we could do it for hours and never get tired.

"What are you talking about" asked Jasper. He was looking at Alice as she had a vision and was trying to see what would happen in the future with the whole idea.

Suddenly she laughed and came back; her laugh told me that the plan would work.

"Hello! What the hell are you two talking" said my beautiful Rosalie

"We have a plan to make Erica break." Alice said as she filled them in on what was going to happen. This was going to be a fun 3 days.

* * *

**Okay! so i hope you liked it. Please Review i would love it so much if you do, it helps me understand what i need to fix. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE ANDERSON FAMILY! SO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Hi! it's been a while but i have a chapter. Thanks for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites and most importantly reading, hope you enjoy! Oh and any mistakes i'm sorry i trying really hard.**

**

* * *

**

WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's

* * *

**Chapter 7: Annoyance, Fear**

**Bella**

Edward and I sat in the meadow while we watched Renesmee run around looking around and picking flowers. I had my head on Edward shoulder and his face was in my hair. I could tell he wanted to get away from Erica and to honest so did I. From what Edward told me she was having very vivid thoughts that made me happy I couldn't read minds, but I wanted to kill her for thinking the way she did.

I hated the outfits she made us wear, I mean Edward and I were not going to school so why did we have to. Nessie didn't like Erica at all, she could see how miserable Erica made us all and she didn't like it. We stayed at the meadow until it was the time that everyone should be at home; we hunted because none of the camera crew came with us.

We walked through the door and there stood Erica hands on her hips, she glared at us. Renesmee put her hand on my cheek.

_Why does she look like that momma, we didn't do anything wrong_

I looked at Edward and his face was blank, I saw him wince a couple of times, I'm guessing her thoughts were about him as usual. Just then Alice came down stairs and stopped in front of Nessie.

"Nessie, why don't you come with me? I'm sure your parents have some things they need to sort out." Alice said and Nessie jumped into her arms and Alice walked out the room at a human pace. I turned me attention back to Erica and I hadn't.

"Where were you?" Erica asked

"Out" Edward said through his teeth, I could see he temper about to come out.

"Well, I don't remember saying you could" she said as she continued to glare

"No one said we needed your permission. I'm 24 and I don't need someone to tell me when I can go out with my wife and daughter. I don't have to sit in this house all day when I have a family that I would like to spend time with." He spat

He then pulled me in for a kiss. It was aggressive and something I got use to when he got mad. I was more surprised that he kissed me like this in front on her. Then I realized it must have been her thoughts to make him act like this, so I kissed him back. It lasted about 5 minutes when he pulled away and stalked up stairs. I turned to Erica to her jaw practically on the floor and her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Close your mouth sweetie you wouldn't want to catch flies" I said, she looked at me and closed her mouth but here eyes were still bugging out her sockets.

I smirked at her and walked right past her, up the stairs.

**Esme**

Life here was different than I was use to even with the time I was here. John Sr. barley paid any attention to his kids. He was either in his office or locked in his room. The kids seemed to enjoy there new freedom, they hung out with there friends and invited some over. Anthony even got to go out for the first time to go to the movies with his friends.

Samantha quickly became the one who was always near me and always wanted to help. She helped me cook dinner and even breakfast if she was awake early. I would have to pick out her clothes because her mother had been doing that for her. She had a lot of nice things but to my surprise she never wore them, saying that those were clothes family members would buy her buy her mom would just keep the in the back of the closet.

Little John was a hyper little one, one minute he would be fine then all of a sudden he would want to play. I found out that they didn't have video games in the house, so we bought them a Wii to see how they liked it. Lets just say they play it when their not at school in the morning before the go to school. I could tell that having me here they were learning new things that their mother did not show them.

I picked the kids up from school and we were sitting in the living room, they were doing their homework when I heard yelling. All the kids froze and looked at their fathers office with fear in there eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused by there reactions. They turned their heads to me, just then I crash echo through the house, I saw the kids cringe. Sam took little John up stairs as another crash came from they're fathers office.

"When dad loses a case he goes into a rage. Which consist of drinking, yelling and throwing things. Mom can calm him down some times but when she doesn't it only gets worse. I can here mom scream sometimes and the next morning she would have bruises all over her. I never know what's going on because mom always tells us to go to our rooms" Anthony said.

John's office door swung open and he stormed into the kitchen with an empty bottle of Jack in his hands.

"Why there is never anything to drink is this fucking house!" He yelled, I told Anthony to go up stair to his room and wait until his father calmed down. He opened cabinets and through everything on the floor until he found a bottle of Scotch, he poured himself a glass and when that didn't work for him he through the glass on the wall and downed the whole bottle. When he was done he through the bottle on the floor. He turned to me with a sickening grin on his face.

"You're not Erica… but you'll do" he said in a voice that made me shiver. I knew he couldn't hurt me but it doesn't mean I wasn't scared from myself an s well as his children

He stalked towards me and grabbed me by the arms and pushed me to the floor, I caught myself on the couch so my hard body wouldn't make a dent on the floor. The camera crew tried to stop him but they couldn't. He fought with them until I hear police siren, I didn't know who called them but I was glad they did.

The camera crew had to take him out side and put him in the car. The policemen came over to me and asked what happened, I told from the time the yelling started till when he showed up. But then I remembered something.

"If you don't mind my asking how did you know me to come here?" I asked

He looked at me and back to the front door where all three kids stood there looking at they're father in the backseat of the police car.

" We got a call from a little girl saying ' Please help, my daddy went crazy and I'm scared he might hurt us' and the operator said she heard a crashing sound and that's how she knew something was wrong. We got here as fast as we could." He said

After they drove off I took the kids inside and got them dinner. They were all still shaken about what happened but by the time it came to go to bed they couldn't be more eager. They were soon asleep and I went to kitchen to clean up all the glass. The I remembered something, had Alice seen what happened. I heard my phone start ringing, yes she had.

* * *

**Okay so John Sr. went crazy, The Emmett getting back a Erica for making him lose his sexy time with Rosalie is going to be in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked Bella's point of view on how things are happening. Updates might be a little slow cause i got my report card this week and lets just say my mom wasn't all to happy so i have to get my grades up and all that stuff, so updates might be 1-2 weeks. i gotta see but thank you soooo much for reading, adding the story to your favorites and all that good stuff. Review PLEASE! thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Though i do own about a billion posters of Robert Pattinson, all of which cover my bedroom walls lol**

**Hi! you must hate me, it's been what like 3 or 4 weeks. Well for that i am sorry. I am having a lot of test and teachers are getting on my nerve, But anyway i thank you all for reading and adding this to your favorites this story. Also for reviewing, it means a lot to mean to see that people really enjoy this story. OK so i wont keep you from the Chapter any longer, Oh wait one more thing, have any of you heard that the Water For Elephants trailer might come out next week, Ugh cant wait. An that's a movie Rob stars in if you don't know. **

**Any mistakes please look pass them also I'm on some medicine right now and I'm really tired so i could right anything and not know.**

**Any way, hope you enjoy =)**

**

* * *

**

WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let The Games Begin **

**Alice**

I was sitting with everyone except Erica in the living room, when I got a vision.

_Esme was standing in front of the couch and a man who I presumed was the father of the family was soon stalking towards her and grabbed her arms and threw her down. I could see Esme catch her self on the couch so she wouldn't fall and make a dent in the floor._

_The camera men tried to get him away from her but he wouldn't listen._

"_Get the fuck off of me!" He yelled as he punched one of the camera men, but missing the swing and ended up hitting air. He stumbled to the floor as they pushed him down but he struggled against them. Cussing and yelling as he tried to push them off of him. Esme stood there with a scared look on her that I never would want to see._

_Finally you could here police sirens and that just made him yell louder._

"_WHO CALLED THE FUCKING POLICE? I DID NOTHING WRONG, IT'S MY HOUSE! I SHOULD DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT!" he yelled as they pushed him off the floor and towards the door. Then everything turned black._

I came out of the vision to see everyone staring at me. Edward had a look of rage on his face, since he saw the vision.

"Alice… Ali, what did you see?" asked Jasper, his eyes full of concern and question.

"It's Esme" I whispered, all the heads snapped up in my direction. I didn't say anymore as I grabbed my phone and searched Esme number. I finally found it and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello Alice" she said

"Esme… are you alright?" everyone was staring at the phone waiting to hear her answer.

"I guess you saw what happened. Yes, I am fine a little shaken but I'm alright." Everyone relaxed at hearing that.

"I just wanted to make sure. Well, that's all I guess." I said with a sigh

"Really I'm fine don't worry about me"

"Ok… we love you Esme"

"I love you guys too." And with that the line went dead.

**Erica**

I went to my room to go to sleep while everyone was down stairs. I changed into my pajamas and got in bed. It felt a little weird so I turned around to get a good spot when that didn't work I got up and turned the light on. I looked at the bed and screamed and jumped off of it. There lying on the bed was a bunch of dead bugs and some live worms with dirt surrounding them.

I ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror I was covered in dirt from head to toe and my hair had bugs in it, I stripped my gross clothes and ran to take a shower I didn't open my eyes the whole time and just felt for the shampoo and body wash. Once I felt clean I turned off every thing and walked towards the door when something made me stop. I turned towards the mirror and screamed.

My hair was blue, BLUE! Then I looked at my skin which had turned orange. I ran out the room and threw on a robe and ran down stairs. I know those brats had something to do with this. As I stopped at the bottom of the steps they all had a blank look on there faces as they looked at me, but soon the whole room was laughing. Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled but they didn't respond they just kept laughing.

"This just made my day, thanks Em" Edward said through chuckles

It took me a while to register who he meant by Em. But them I realized that it was Emmet who did this to me.

"YOU!" I yelled as I pointed to him. He just had a smile on his face, his golden eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes?" he asked

"What in the world would make you do this?" I asked, he looked at me like I had something on my forehead.

"Well, you're a bitch. That's what made me do it." He said in a duh tone.

"Oh you just wait…" I said hoping to scare him, but he didn't seem phased

"what are you going to do?" he said as a look came in his eyes made me cringe a little so instead of answering I ran back up to my room, to see if I could get the orange off my skin. I could hear them laughing just as I shut my door.

* * *

**Emmett got back at Erica but don't worry, there are more pranks coming, hope you enjoyed i might not update this story until like Dec. 23 or 24. I don't know school is kicking my ass. But my grades are coming up and that i am proud of, i know this was short but i have been sick since Saturday and it has just gotten worse but yeah I'll make up for the short chapters i promise. Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! But I sure as hell wish I did.**

**Hello! I hope you don't hate me, but i have a chapter. I put this out today because I JUST STARTEDMY WINTER VACATION! I am so happy, because school is really annoying. I got a lot of homework which is why i put this out now because this will be the last I update this story until the New Year. So... i wanted you to give you guys this chapter lets say as a early Christmas present. OK with that out the way i only have 2 more things i want to say. Who saw the Water For Elephants trailer. I DID! it looks like an awesome movie considering i read the book. An last if you want to like see pictures on how i see the house when i write and all the bedrooms, there all on my profile go look. **

**OK NOW i hope you enjoy the chapter. Any mistakes please look pass, thanks.**

**

* * *

**

WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's

* * *

**Chapter 9: Laughing Matter**

**Emmett**

Today was the day I would get back at that witch we call _Erica_. I had it all planned out, Alice told me that Erica would want to go and take a nap so I decided that she would just have a little nap with some bugs. Maybe some worms depending on what I find. I walked into the woods and saw a bunch of worms.

_JACKPOT FOR THE EM- NATOR!_

I got the bucket I brought with me and put them in, dirt and all. Then I looked around for bugs, I soon found some dead ones and threw them in the bucket. I added more dirt for extra effect. Then made my way back to the house whistling as I went. I could just imagine what her face will look like when she sees all the bugs around her. But I couldn't just let there be bugs and things around her. I needed to think out the box. What else would really piss her off that she wouldn't know?

Dump all these worms and thing in her suit case instead of her bed? _No!_

Take her to the hair salon and tell and make them cut all her hair off. _NO! Think out of the freaking box!_

How about dying her hair blue and her skin orange. _Yes! Awesome!_

Now I just half to see where I can get some blue hair die and orange skin thingy. Hmmm I wonder if Alice saw me come up with this idea that would be very helpful.

I walked through the last trees to see Alice jumping up and down like a jack hammer. Once she saw me she pounced on me and made the bucket fall to the floor. I fell to the floor with her on top of me.

" Don't worry the hair dye and things are already in her bathroom all you need to do is get those nasty things in that bucket in her room and everything will be fine, she will be very mad and tell Carlisle." She said with a squeal, I looked at her like she was crazy. I didn't want Carlisle to find out that it was me who did this.

"Oh don't worry, that talk is not going to well at all. Carlisle will have a hard time containing his laughter." She giggled.

After that we walked back into the house and did all the preparations to get back at Erica. We waited for hear to take her nap but then Alice had the thing with Esme. But after that was done we were all really pissed that Esme had to go through that, but then we heard a scream. Everyone turned to look at me, I just smiled back. We heard her foot steps as she ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. 30 minutes later the shower was turned of and not even a minute later there was a scream that should have broken the glass windows.

She ran down stairs in a robe with her newly blue hair and orange skin. I couldn't hold it in any longer; I fell out of my chair laughing. Everyone else laughed and with that she got angrier and she turned red which turned her orange face a very odd color.

WHAT DID YOU DO?" She yelled but they didn't respond they just kept laughing.

"This just made my day, thanks Em" Edward said through chuckles.

_Your welcome Ed-weird_

"YOU!" She yelled as she pointed to me. I just smiled as I tried to act innocent

"Yes?"

"What in the world would make you do this?" She asked, but she really couldn't be that stupid to ask me that question. Did she not know I hated her, was she that blond and had less brain cells in that brain then I did in mine?

"Well, you're a bitch. That's what made me do it."

"Oh you just wait…" she said as though she was suppose to scare me. She wished.

"What are you going to do?" she cringed a little at the look on my face and ran straight to her room slamming the door.

I was so awesome!

**Carlisle**

I was just walking up the stairs to the house after my sift at the hospital. When I opened the door I was met by an orange skin and blue haired Erica. She looked very angry and it was very hard not to laugh at her. But I did even though I was silently laughing in my head.

"Carlisle… we need to talk." She said in a stern voice. I could tell that the kids had something to do with this so I looked around to see Edward sitting on a chair looking blankly at the screen.

_Edward…_

He looked up when he heard me say his name and raised his eyebrows as to say yes.

_What happened to her?_

He cocked his head to the side and raised one eyebrow with a look that said '_Do I really need to explain. I'm very sure you know the answer your self.'_

_Emmett?_

He smiled and nodded his head once turning his head back to the television screen. This she be an interesting talk.

_Let's just hope you don't laugh at her_ I thought. I could see Edward's shoulders shaking with laughter as I led Erica into the kitchen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back in 2011, Hope you guys have a awesome Christmas and New Years. An if you don't celebrate those, well just have a awesome rest or the year. Review, Would me a lot to me and um that's all, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Wish I did, I would love to own Edward =)**

**Hi, chapters here soo lets get started. My best friend BlackRose089 beta'd this but I think I did something wrong with saving something I don't know but yeah if anything she is amazing at editing and I am sorry if I did something wrong really sorry. **

**

* * *

**

WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's

* * *

**Chapter 10: I'm Sorry**

**Erica**

I looked at Carlisle with my hands folded with a look on my face. He looked as if he was trying very hard not to laugh, I could see it on his face but I showed no emotion on my face.

"Um Erica… what happened to you?" he asked

"Your children that's what. Emmett decided it would be funny to pt bugs in my bed. A trade my hair shampoo for blue hair dye and my body wash for orange skin coloring" I sneered at him.

He started laughing, it took him a while to compose himself but he did eventually. I looked at him as if he was mad. How he could find this funny, he should be upstairs yelling at Emmett at this moment instead of laughing his beautiful blond butt off.

"I'm sorry I will be sure to speak to Emmett about this, I swear he will regret what he did." He was trying hard to keep a straight face and couldn't hold it anymore. He started laughing, but this time the camera crew joined in with him. Making me remember that the whole world would see me with orange skin and blue hair when this airs.

Just then Bella walks in with Renesmee sat her down on a chair and went to get her a cup of something that was in the fridge while her mom was doing that she stared to spin in her chair till she faced me. She looked at me with shock then turned to Carlisle.

"Grandpa, why does she look like an oompa lumpa**(AN: From Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory the one that was made in the 70's)** only with blue hair?" She asked

That made every one laugh including Bella who had placed Renesmee's cup in front which she took without hesitation and started drinking.

"Well Ness, your Uncle Emmett thought it would be funny to turn her skin orange and her skin blue" he said after he was done laughing.

But then she started laughing and jumped of her chair and walked out the kitchen with Bella following behind.

God this is hell.

**John Sr.**

I walked up through the door to see that most of the destruction I had made had been cleaned up. I don't remember much last night except after losing a case I drank a lot and just went crazy like I usually did when I got drunk. It was always Erica I went to when this happened and I always ended up beating the crap out of her.

As I walked into the living room I saw Esme sitting on the couch reading a book. I felt bad about what I put her through; she seemed like a real nice person. She looked up as I came in then looked back down.

"Esme…" I said, she looked up with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes John?"

"I wanted to say that I am really sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I know this apology means nothing but I just want to say that I am getting help and am going into rehab the day you leave to fix this problem. I am truly sorry that I pushed you around and threw things, that's a side of me that comes out when I drink and I never want my children to see me like that again." I said as I looked down at my feet

"Well I am glad that you are getting help. The children are very scared by you at this moment with what they saw but I am sure with you going to rehab to change your ways and how you are when you drink they won't be afraid of you. As well as your wife who I don't think she subjected to this side of you." She said as she got up and went to the kitchen. I sat down on the sofa and put my head in my hands. I needed to change.

**Little John**

I woke up and looked around. I wasn't in my room. Then I remember having a bad dream about daddy hurting us so I went into Sammy's room. I don't like daddy when he yells and throws things it always scares me. I felt tears in my eyes and someone wipe them away. I looked up to see Sammy looking at me. I cuddled up next to her.

"I'm scared Sammy" I cried as I hugged her. She let me cry like she always did when I need to cry. She was like mommy, when I needed to cry she let me get it out of me so I didn't have it bottled up in side me like mommy would say.

"I know little John so am I" she whispered as she hugged me closer to her and let me cry just nothing but crying.

* * *

**I will be updating this story once a month for now because I have to work on my other story A Different Me, plus i have a new story in mind and i think it will be out as soon as i finish both of my storys. So that is it hope you guys enjoyed the chapter Review and all that good stuff.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, i'm sorry that I havent updated but school was crazy and then when i wanted to update Fanfiction was always some kind of problem that after a while i just gave up. Heres a chapter its short and probably not good but it what i have now sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, an I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Emmett**

I was sitting in the living room playing the Xbox with Jasper and currently kicking his butt. Edward sat on the couch with Bella just watching us play while Rosie and Alice were getting Ness ready for bed. But then Erica stormed in with Carlisle trailing behind her.

"It's time for you to go to bed you have school tomorrow." She said with a smile. For which I don't know why.

"My wife and I don't go to school. So if you don't mind we will be staying up." Edward said.

I was getting tired of listening to her so I just got up and left and went up stairs. I almost headed to my room when I remembered that that witch made us switch rooms. I went to Jaspers and Alice's room and lay on the floor. I missed my Rosie.

**Erica**

I was walking up the stairs the next morning when I smelt fire. I looked up and saw that smoke was coming down the hall from my room. I ran up the stairs almost falling down the stairs on my way up. Once I got there I opened the door and there I saw my clothes were on fire.

But not only that but Emmett and Japer were dancing around them. Yelling and screaming as they dance around my clothes that were on the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" I screamed.

But all I got for an answer was…

"WOOO!" and "AHHH!" they looked like monkeys as they danced around them. This family was truly crazy. But then it hit me, they were dancing around… MY CLOTHES!

"My clothes! What do you think you are doing, put the fire out!" I screamed and that alerted the family. Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Nessie came to the door and stared. Alice came running with a fire extinguisher and put the fire out.

Once it was out Emmett and Jasper looked at the black spot on the floor where the fire use to be. I look at the floor as well and saw that all my clothes were ruined.

"Don't worry Erica; I'm sure you can fit some of Esme's clothes." Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Carlisle and Esme's room. There she picks out a pair of black jeans a red shirt with some black heels. I got changed and went walking down stairs holing onto the banister as I went, the heel were very high and I'm sure I would have fell on my ass if I didn't hold on.

I breathed a breath of relief as I reached the bottom of the steps and walk in the kitchen to see Edward, Bella and Nessie sitting at the table. Nessie drinking from a Sippy cup of something while coloring. Bella was sitting on Edwards lap and they were talking quietly to each other, there heads turned towards their daughter but they were speaking to each other.

I started towards the fridge to get me some juice when I go smack dab into the wall or that's what it felt like. I fall back and hit my head on the floor. I heard Nessie's twinkling laughter before everything went black.

**Edward**

"Emmett did you really have to stand in front of her. You know she is unobservant she wouldn't see you. If you hadn't made a snap choice to stand in front of her, I could have stopped this." Alice hissed as she stalked in the kitchen

Alice made Emmett carry Erica to her room. Even though he complained all the way up the stairs how heavy she was.

_Edward tell Bella to get a glass of water and some pain killers Erica's head is going to seriously hurt when she gets up._

I told Bella and she got off my lap with a sigh and went and got what Erica needed. She picked Ness up so she could get dressed both leaving a kiss on my check before they went up stairs. Once they were gone I leaned back in the chair as all the thoughts came rushing towards me. I grabbed my head and tried to block them out; I couldn't wait for that lady to leave.

* * *

**Sooo... umm thats it really. Review and Favorite they mean a lot to me to know that people enjoy my story. I will try to have a new chapter up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! =(**

**Hi, Looks whos back with a new chapter in 2 days... ME! I don't know how it happened but after I put up the last chapter I just had to get this one out to you guys who read my story. This one is longer so with out any thing further I'll let you read. Oh one thing who seen or is going to Water For Elephants, I'm going tommrow and I can't wait because I read the book and can't wait to see how the movie turns out. Ok well I'll shut up and let you read now.**

* * *

**WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Erica**

I was surrounded by blackness but I could still hear voices. They were quiet murmurs at first but then they got clear as I listened closer.

"…You big knuckle head she suppose to leave tomorrow to go to her family and now she is going to have a huge bump on her head when they see her. Again you are an idiot." I heard a high pitch voice that sounded a lot like Alice.

"I'm sorry… I thought it would be funny. I didn't think she would get hurt." A deep voice said. Emmett.

"How much longer will it be Alice? She's been out for two hours." A silky smooth voice that could only belong to Edward.

"She will wake up in… 11 seconds and I am sure she can hear us" Alice said.

I groaned as the pain in my head started. I opened my eyes and there stood Carlisle and Emmett leaning over me while Rosalie, Jasper and Alice stood behind them. Edward, Bella and Ness stood by the door.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well you were walking and when you turned around Emmett and his chest of steel were in your way. So when you walked and fell and hit your head pretty hard which made you get that oh so lovely bump on the back of your head." Alice said.

I looked at Emmett to see him looking at the floor while kicking his feet. I could tell he felt guilty about me getting hurt.

"Well if we are done with this, I have some shopping to do." Rosalie said as she walked out the room everyone but Carlisle following her out the door.

"You have a slight concussion but nothing major you should stay in bed for the rest of the day and take these pain killers once every four hours. You should feel better tomorrow by the time you get home." He handed me a glass of water and handed me a white pill. I took it with out any protest. He also warned me that I would feel sleep in a while and left the room.

Sure enough a few minutes later I felt my eyes start to drop and my head fall back against the pillow, blackness surrounding me once again.

**Esme**

Today was my last day with the Anderson family and I don't know how to feel. On one side I feel happy that I will be able to see my family and be back to the way things were before. But on the other side I feel like I shouldn't like the children with John until I know he won't try and hurt them like he did with me. He was going to Anger management classes and he wasn't going to rehab until his wife came home so she could watch the kids.

John Sr. and I didn't really talk for the past days since the accident and the kids have tried to avoid him at all cost. Like when it was time to eat, I would cook everyone the same meal but now instead of sitting at the table like a family they all go there separate ways.

It gets kind of awkward lots of the time especially with the camera crew around. They tried to stay away from him not knowing if he would want them around after what happened that night. They weren't even sure that they would so that night on TV because his friends and family would see and the things he had said. That would be showing in homes all over the country.

Today being my last day I decided that I would take Sam to the spa to be papered like a little girl her age should at least do once with her mom. I was also taking her to her nails done and our hair as well. I hoped she would like it, I knew she wasn't doing these kind of things living with her mother but I would want her to at least once before I leave.

It looked like she was enjoying herself, I couldn't be sure but she was smiling bigger than I ever saw her do before. Once every thing was done we were heading home and while walking a short way we talked about random things.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?" I asked.

" I just wanted to say thank you for doing this for me when you didn't have to, I never done these kinds of things with my mom and it was nice to actually do something fun and girly like I like so I just wanted to say thank you." She said in a quiet voice while looking down at her feet.

"Oh sweetie your welcome I'm sorry you had never dome these things with your mom but I am sure you will in some time." I said as I hugged her.

"I hope so…" she said quietly, so quiet I wasn't supposed to hear but of course I did.

**Alice**

I was sitting in the living room with Jasper when I all of a sudden I got a vision and it wasn't on I was prepared for.

_Red eyes super fast strong._

_I saw Erica running in a forest away from something or someone. You could hear screaming and her breathing heavy. All of a sudden she tripped and fell over to land on her back she still tried to crawl away with what little strength she had but it was still coming after her._

"_Please… don't hurt me… please" she begged_

"_Oh don't worry it won't even hurt you. You won't feel a thing" a familiar voice said. An then the screaming happened. The vision turned from Erica to go to the thing that was after her. An to my surprise there stood Carlisle red eyes, blood dripping down the sides of his mouth and fangs. Going closer to Erica until…_

_Erica sat up in her bed and looked around then she remembered something it seemed like._

"_Vampires" she whispered "The Cullen's are Vampires"_

I came back to see everyone staring at me now but Edward was looking at me in shock.

"No it can't be, why would she have a dream like that? Nothing around here made her suspect what we are." He said

"I don't know but we need to do something." I replied

"Will some one please tell us what's going on?" Emmett shouted.

"Erica suspects what we are. An we need to act as human as possible until she leaves." I said.

It was a good thing the camera crew left for the day or things would have gotten even worse then they were.

* * *

**So Erica knows, I wasn't planning on her having a dream about them but since she was on meds she could have werid dreams that would make her suspect things. Ok I'll try and get the next one out soon but can't promise because right now I'm on my spring break but I'm going back next week and I have some big tests coming up. But I will see but other than that if you celebrate Easter I hope you have a good one and any thing else you may celebrate. Review, Fravorite they mean a lot. Until next time. bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**UMM HI! I'm sooo sorry this is such a late update, but school got in the way then summer came and my computer broke down soo it finally got fixed and now it's the end of summer and tody was my first day back at school. I know this is short but i will make up for it with this being almost the end of the story also any mistakes sorry. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**WIFE SWAP: Cullen's and Anderson's**

**Chapter 13:**

**Erica**

Today I was leaving this hell hole. Finally I wouldn't have to fear if they were going to eat me or if one night I wake up to them drinking my blood. People might call me crazy but I believe that these people… hm well not people... I should say were vampires.

As I got down stairs for breakfast I saw that Edward ad Bella sat in the living room arms around each other talking quietly like normal. Emmett and Jasper were playing Xbox, while Carlisle sat in the chair reading the newspaper. As I made my way to the kitchen I could see Rosalie and Alice making food for Ness.

"I made you breakfast seeing as you are leaving today. It's a shall you say Goodbye Breakfast." Alice said with a small smile. It was an innocent one that made it hard for me to believe that she was possibly a vampire.

"Thank you Alice." I said as I took the plate and glass of orange juice from the counter and went to sit down at the table next to Ness who was coloring in a coloring book wile waiting for her food.

They were all acting normal that for a second just a second I doubted that they were even vampires. Maybe i'm just being crazy and all of this is just something that my head came up with. As I finished my breakfast I made my way back up stairs to make sure that all my stuff was packed. This time tomorrow I would be with my family and I couldn't wait.

**Esme**

I stood by the door in the middle of a hug from Sam, Anthony and Little John. My stuff was packed in the car and I would be heading back home to my family. John Sr. hadn't come down to say goodbye to me but it was fine with me. I understood that things weren't going to go back to they were before.

As the three kids pulled away from the hug I could see tears in their eyes. They gave me a sad smile as the tears started falling.

"Bye Esme… we'll miss you a lot." Anthony said with a sniffle.

"I'll miss you guys as well. But don't worry things will soon be they were before with your dad if not better." I said with a smile

The driver honed the horn signaling that it was time for me to go. With hugs to all three of them I sighed and turned towards car. As I got in I saw them all waving as I looked at the house one more time I saw John Sr. in the window look at me with a smile as he waved. I waved back and soon the car was pulling away from the house until I couldn't see it no more. Hopefully things would get better for the children and they wouldn't fear they're father. And I hoped that day would come soon for them.

**Jasper**

We all watched as Erica headed towards the car with Emmett carrying her bags for her. It was a funny sight to see since her was the main one to pull pranks on her. But Edward thought it was at least a good gesture to do as some kind of thank you.

As she got in the car and Emmett put the last of her bags into the car. We all smiled as the car pulled away. It was the last that we would ever hear from Erica Anderson and boy were we happy. Soon the car was gone the emotion of happiness was all around me. I wrapped my arms around Alice.

"Would you like to go hunting? I am rather thirsty." I said to her. She gave me a smile nod and a smile. With that we were running towards were we would find our prey. We would hunt and after that wait for Esme to get back.

* * *

**Okay soo if I even have people still reading this I'm sooo sorry for the wait. Review and I should be back soon soo util then bye =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI! yes I am still here. Well here is the final chapter it out late cause my old computer broke down so I just got a new one which is all mine. I'm thinking of doing an Epilouge but I'm not sure yet soo I'm going to stop rambling and let you read.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Wife Swap: Cullen's vs Anderson's

* * *

Chapter 14:

**Esme**

As I walked looked out the window of the car I could see the woods and all of the trees that surrounded the house. I was finally home and I couldn't be happier to see my family. After all that I had been through at the Anderson house I knew the one thing that I needed to do was go hunting as soon as possible. My eyes had turned black about a few days ago, but there wasn't much I could do about it with the cameras always around me. But now being back home I could tell that it was time to go hunting.

As the car pulled up towards the house I could see that I would never want to go back to being in another human house again. As I was getting out of the car suddenly the front door swung open as I turned to see who it was, I was grabbed and swung around.

"EMMETT CULLEN PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as I was swung around like a rag doll.

"Sorry, missed you Esme." He said as he bent down to my height to kiss me on the cheek.

One by one each of them hugged me and told me how much they missed me until finally it was Carlisle who was standing in front of me. We kissed for what felt like hours until we heard someone start gagging we turned to see that it was Edward.

"oh sorry, just your thoughts are not something I really want in my head right now." He quietly said with a small smile.

After we all went inside the house and all the camera people left once we were sure they were far enough Alice said.

"So, who wants to go hunting?"

We were all out of the house within ten seconds running towards the forest. It felt good to be home.

**Erica**

As I walked towards my front door I just knew that my family had been amazing for the Cullen's mom. When I got inside I looked around the house to see if anyone was around.

"Sam, Anthony, John!" I called but I didn't get an answer. As I walked toward the kitchen could see the backyard door was open as I looked out I saw Anthony, Sam and John Jr. but no sign of my husband anywhere there was also a person who I didn't know playing with them. As I cleared my throat they all looked up and big smiles appeared on their faces.

"MOM!" They all chorused as the rushed towards me to hug me.

"Hey guys, I missed you so much." I said, once they let go looked around and asked "Where's your father"

They looked around for a while until the girl stepped forward to speak.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, I'm Jess I was watching your kids until you got home. Your husband has been put into a rehab for his drinking problem." She said as she collected her stuff to get ready to leave.

"What do you mean, he doesn't have one"

"Mom he was drunk and he attacked Esme thinking it was you. The police had to be called and everything he was sent there as soon as Esme left and Jess had come to watch us until then." Anthony said.

After that I didn't really want to talk so the kids and I went out to get food because I really wasn't in the mood to cook anything at the moment. Soon it was their bed time and as Sam and Antony went to bed I tucked in John Jr.

"Mommy?" he asked

"Yes"

"I'm happy your home."

"Me too sweetie" with a kiss on his head I watched as his breathing slowed down and he started to sleep.

I went to my bedroom to unpack all of my clothes. As I opened the suit case all of my clothes were covered in dirt and water. I knew who did it before having to event think. But on top was a note.

_Dear Erica,_

_We wanted to wish you well on the rest on your life _

_Also to remind you of us, so we might have dumped all of those _

_New clothes that you had in the river and rolled them in dirt_

_Sincerely _

_Emmett, Jasper and Edward_

_P.S. I wouldn't look under the clothes if I were you_

Of course that made me look under them, as I lifted the clothes I caught sight of something moving around I looked closer and saw it was a snake. I wanted to scream but the kids were sleeping so I stuck to cursing them in my mind.

_The Cullen family… I just hate them so much_

* * *

**Well that's the last chpater I hoped you enjoyed this story and yeah might be back might not but until then bye. =)**


End file.
